Craft (Gaia Prevails)
"Nightmare Moon" is a character to Fallout: Equestria. See Nightmare Moon for canonical details. The information on this page applies only to its associated side story. | race = unknown bodiless entity, appears as a Unicorn | sex = presumably genderless, appears as a mare | statusintro = Alive | faction = herself | eyes = Teal | mane = multiple fiery colors | coat = Golden | magic aura = Golden | accessories = A Stable-Tec PipBuck | cutie mark = A histogram }} Craft is a main character in Fallout: Equestria - Gaia Prevails. Her true nature is yet unexplained, but she appears to be an bodiless parasite capable of controlling a pony's body, and their senses, making her host, Aideen able to see, hear, and feel her. History Origin The origins of the being are unknown, but Zebra-mythology describe of demons, capable of controlling equines thoughts and actions, who originated from the stars. Possession of Luna While trying to enjoy her last night as an unmarried mare, the pegasi Selene got caught by a sudden wind, and crashed into a river. She got possessed by the entity, who manipulated her into seeing it as a unicorn mare named Theia. Selene was thought to have bailed on her wedding, and was unable to return to her family, so she decided to travel together. Selene didn't notice that she was the only pony capable of seeing Theia until it was pointed out to her. Every time Theia did something she was either alone with Selene or Selene imagined herself watching Theia while actually performing the act herself. The magical acts Theia had been performing were due to the fact that she changed Selene's body into an Alicorn. Selene then decided to go to Canterlot to meet the only other known Alicorns and she got crowned, and took the name and title Princess Luna, while ruling over the night sky. Theia remained as a guardian angel over Luna, advised her what to do, and eventually turning her into Nightmare Moon. sealed in Nightmare Moons Armor The Elements of Harmony's effect on Nightmare Moon was to rip Theia from Luna, and seal her into Nightmare Moon's Armor, turning it into a form of Soul Jar. She was however able to manipulate her her surroundings and eventually escape by possessing Aideen. Present Day Taking on another name and form in Aideen's mind, Craft helps Aideen heal emotional and physical wounds alike until Aideen discovers Craft's nature. Aideen isn't very fond of the thought of being host to the same being that turned Luna into Nightmare Moon, and while she is afraid of Craft, she also has to admit that Craft has helped her in a lot of ways already. But true evil wears a friendly face... Traits Appearance * As a bodyless entity - She can still cast magic in form of a dark violet cloud, the color might not be a remaining piece of Luna. * As Craft - She is an approximately 25 years old unicorn mare, with a golden coat and fiery mane. Her cutiemark is a histogram. * As Aideen - She said she can make herself look like an exact copy of Aideen if she would ever try to possess Cirrus. * As Theia - She is an approximately 25 years old unicorn mare, with a dark blue coat and pale cerulean mane. Her cutiemark was the constellation Centaurus. Personality Craft takes pleasure to see others struggle to a point where she is almost sadistic. She likes to have fun in live and doesn't on whose cost this fun would be. She is quite vain and prideful, but always has a plan and wouldn't get greedy, but wait patiently. Skills & Abilities * Possess ponies. * Ascent/alicornify ponies at will. * countless spells and advanced magic. * certain level of precognition. * read ponies expressions. * predict ponies actions intuitively. * craft plots and schemes. Weaknesses * The Elements of Harmony * Lack of information to misjudge situations. Category:Unicorns Category:Characters Category:Gaia Prevails Main Characters